bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayuri Kurotsuchi
| image = | name = Mayuri Kurotsuchi | kanji = 涅 マユリ | romanji = Kurotsuchi Mayuri | race = Shinigami | birthday = March 30''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 158 | gender = Male | height = 174 cm (5'8½") | weight = 54 kg (119 lbs.) | eyes = Gold | hair = Blue | unusual features = Skeletal look w/ skull-like visage. Horn-styled Hair. | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Shinigami Research and Development Institute | occupation = Captain of the 12th Division, President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute | previous occupation = 3rd Seat of the 12th Division Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute | team = 12th Division | partner = Nemu Kurotsuchi | previous partner = Kisuke Urahara, Hiyori Sarugaki | base of operations =12th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = Nemu Kurotsuchi (created daughter) | status = Active | shikai = Ashisogi Jizō | bankai = Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games | japanese voice = Ryūsei Nakao | english voice = Terrence Stone | spanish voice = Luis Fenton (Spain) Juan Alfonso Carralero (Latin America) }} "Researcher with killing intent." - Tite Kubo is Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. His lieutenant is Nemu Kurotsuchi, his artificially-created "daughter". Appearance Mayuri's appearance has a very skeletal look to it with a skull-like visage. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. Mayuri is revealed to have blue hair and golden brown eyes when without make-up. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. He repaints his make-up every morning, as he always removes it before going to bed.Bleach Official Bootleg Mayuri's looks have changed since his initial appearance: his ear attachments have become shorter and rounder, his chin has a longer attachment (much like the beard of an Egyptian Pharaoh), his teeth have become a golden color, and he no longer wears a hat. His hair is also styled into "horns," which when viewed from the front looks much like a Pharaoh's crown, and his face paint has been patterned differently.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 17 Personality Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a researcher and personifies the stereotype of the mad scientist. By his early actions during the Ryoka Invasion, he is displayed as one of the most sadistic and cruel Shinigami. He sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be researched—including himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 121, page 10-12 He has little respect or regard for most others, and was even willing to turn his own men (who were not aware of his plans) into living bombs in an attempt to capture Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue for experimentation.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, page 20-21''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 121, page 2-5 He also withheld vital information about the Bounts from the other Shinigami in order to capture one as a research subject for himself.Bleach anime; Episode 71 It is known that Mayuri's favorite food is pike fish, and that he does not like onion. One of his free-time activities is reading every character published in Seiretei Communication. He himself publishes a serialization in the journal, titled "Effective Medication for the Brain", which apparently contains detailed instructions on preparation of medicine and their application. Surprisingly, it is highly popular among the readers.Bleach Official Bootleg In battle, Mayuri likes to play with his opponent, torturing them little by little until they can hardly stand. This was shown in both the fight with Uryū and his Espada counterpart Szayel. Every time he fights he uses it as an experiment testing himself and his opponent little by little. He also uses it as an oppurtunity to implant microbes or other things in case they get away. Before engaging, though, he will make extensive research on his possible opponents to tilt the chance of winning in his favor.Bleach manga; Chapter 303, page 11-12 It is seen that, before the Winter War, he is busy reading in the library with a note on the door saying, "Enter and Die." He's shown to be doing this every time before he fights, against both the Bounts and the Espada.Bleach anime; Episode 138 History ]] Little is known about the early history of Mayuri, except that 110 years ago he was the only prisoner in the Maggot's Nest who was considered dangerous enough to necessitate confinement in a small prison cell, chained to the wall by his ankle. He would, however, one day be visited by Kisuke Urahara who was seeking his genius to become vice-president in the newly thought-of Shinigami Research and Development Institute, a request that would automatically get him out of there. At first Mayuri refused, until Kisuke began teasing him with the fact that he had nothing to tinker with down there and that, as vice-president, he would inherit everything should something happen to Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 4-8 9 years later Mayuri was seen with Kisuke Urahara and Hiyori Sarugaki walking through the Seireitei when they were greeted by 5th Division captain Shinji Hirako and his lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen. Mayuri showed a distaste for Shinji as he refused to call Mayuri by his full name and only called him by his first, which was too familiar for Mayuri's liking. He seemingly was uninterested in the conversation between Urahara and Aizen who was explaining that the 9th Division had been sent on a special investigation to find out what was happening with the disappearances in the Rukongai.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 4-9 During her brief time as a member of the institute, Hiyori served as a lab manager, which resulted in clashes with Mayuri, who was then 3rd Seat & Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, over who had more authority under the Captain. The two constantly got into an ongoing argument about whose in charge, prompting Hiyori to call in Urahara. He explained to her that with the disappearances occurring he had created a new type of Gigai. Before Hiyori could respond they were interrupted by the arrival of Todō Gizaeimon, the 6th Seat of the 9th Division. Urahara agreed to send a researcher over to the investigation site as per the request of captain Kensei Muguruma of the 9th Division. Urahara elected Hiyori to go to the site, to which she became irritated and asked why he couldn't send someone less important, referring to lab assistant Akon. He questioned if she should continue being a lieutenant prompting Hiyori to attack him, though he simply dodged her. Though reluctant Hiyori gave in once Urahara explained that she was the only one that he could trust with the task.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 8-13 After an incident that got Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi banished and several captains and seated officers Hollowfied, Mayuri later succeeded Urahara in leading the Research and Development Institute as well becoming captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. He also experimented on Quincy, including Sōken Ishida, Uryū's master and grandfather, in his studies. He believed that upon Sōken Ishida's death the Quincy had been entirely wiped out, and was disappointed to learn that Uryū was a Quincy because he considered his study of the Quincy complete and did not want any further Quincy specimens.Bleach manga; Chapter 123, page 14-18 Plot Soul Society arc Mayuri is present at a meeting of the Gotei 13 captains which is convened so that Captain Gin Ichimaru can explain his suspicious actions. Gin, being one of the thirteen captains, should have had no trouble destroying Ichigo and his friends. Gin merely chalks it up to a mistake on his part. Though Mayuri and Kenpachi Zaraki argue over the possibility of him purposefully letting them go, which grows into a argument between the two until they are silenced by Captain-Commander Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 82, pages 3-4 During the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society, Mayuri attempts to search for the Ryoka and use them as test subjects. During the search, Mayuri tries to give a unsanctioned interrogation to Ikkaku Madarame while he is healing in the 4th Division headquarters. Ikkaku refuses to tell him the details of his fight. Disturbed that Ikkaku has nothing to offer, he states that he will need to be punished for his behavior, though Mayuri is promptly stopped by Zaraki (who asks him since when does he have authority over the members of other divisions). Mayuri quickly leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, pages 8-12 He eventually meets up with Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue, whom he tries to capture using his own squad members as bombs.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, pages 18-19 After Mayuri blows up the last of his men, he sees Orihime's Santen Kesshun technique has protected her and Ishida from the blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 121, pages 1-5 Ishida turns his sights on Mayuri, who is now interested in studying Orihime because of her shield, asking if she would like to be his research subject. Mayuri, undeterred by Ishida, continues to add incentives to Orihime to become his subject by issuing offers he normally wouldn't. Mayuri then notices Ishida standing next to him pointing a bow, and tells him that he is pretty fast for a Quincy. Mayuri then states that they are a rare breed and he hasn't seen one alive for many years, but he notes that he has no interest in the Quincy as he finished studying their kind some time ago. When this causes Ishida to question who he is, Mayuri is taken aback at the idea that Ishida and his friends would invade Soul Society without doing their homework; at the very least they should know who the Gotei 13 captains were. Mayuri then gives his name, rank and position. Now realizing what they are up against, Ishida tells Orihime to run for it as he takes on Mayuri. Not about to lose a test subject, Mayuri extends his arm to catch Orihime but it is shot off by one of Ishida's spiritual arrows.Bleach manga; Chapter 121, pages 8-19 Mayuri is disappointed at the state of his extension arm and detaches it from his body much to Ishida's surprise. He then takes out and uses his Hojiku-Zai which instantly regenerates his arm further surprising Ishida. He remarks that it really doesn't matter if Orihime got away, as he can always track her down, and the sooner he does the sooner he can begin testing. Ishida fires his spiritual arrows at him, but Mayuri dodges the first couple of shots and then uses Shunpo to maneuver to a nearby roof. Mayuri makes note that Ishida has been using Hirenkyaku, an advanced Quincy technique similar to Shunpo. Though Mayuri can use Shunpo to counter the technique, it is tiresome to use and he comments that he can't have Ishida moving all over the place; he resolves to kill him. Mayuri then releases his Shikai and before Ishida can counter with a spirit arrow he is blocked by Mayuri's lieutenant Nemu, causing them both to be injured by Mayuri's attack. Mayuri is livid that Nemu had let go of Ishida after the attack, and hits her as she begs for forgiveness. Mayuri then turns his attention back to Ishida to finish him off.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, pages 3-19 When Nemu begins to beg for medical help, he becomes enraged and goes over to her and begins to stomp on her for her insolence. When Ishida protests at Mayuri's treatment of his own subordinate, Mayuri claims that she won't die from her injuries as he created her body himself and tells Ishida that she is a construct entirely of his making and therefore his "daughter". He then tells Ishida not to dare try and tell him how to treat her, but Ishida still screams out in protest only to realize that his arm is paralyzed. Mayuri proceeds to tell him what the special ability of his Zanpakutō is, and then stabs Ishida in his arm once again causing him to scream out in pain. Mayuri then tells Nemu to kill him but then realizes that she is paralyzed because of the attack as well and stomps on her again. Ishida screams that he should stop, prompting Mayuri to question whether his philosophy has to do with the Quincy pride that his people were always talking about before they died. Ishida asks what he is talking about and Mayuri details how once he studied the Quincy (though his studies seemingly only included every horrible and cruel treatment possible, more akin to torture) and had ended his study years ago. He sneers that before dying they would always swear on the pride of the Quincy. Ishida listens on in absolute shock as he hears of the butchering of his people. Mayuri then offhandedly reveals that he was the one who orchestrated the death of Uryū's grandfather, Sōken Ishida, and even shows him a photograph of his grandfather.Bleach manga; Chapter 123 Ishida is enraged by the truth of his grandfather's death and swears on the pride of the Quincy to kill Mayuri. He then uses an advanced and rare Quincy technique called Ransōtengai, to control his paralyzed body like a puppet. Mayuri notes that he had never actually seen the technique in any of the 2661 Quincy he studied and is surprised that someone so young can use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 124, page 1-4 Mayuri then takes out his hidden Kusarigama and resolves that since he is starting to find Ishida interesting, he will keep him alive to study as well. But much to Mayuri's surprise, Ishida removes his Sanrei Glove to gain the power to defeat the captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 124, pages 10-19 Mayuri is utterly surprised as he has never seen this technique before and is unsure of what even happened. He then notices that Ishida is absorbing the surrounding structures, then deduces that since everything in Soul Society is made of Reishi, he is absorbing them and turning them into strength. Mayuri tells Ishida that he has gone far beyond the limits of Humans, but Ishida's only response is the creation of a complex bow construct, from which he fires a spiritual arrow, which Mayuri dodges. To his surprise, Ishida appears above him and shoots him, causing a large explosion. Ishida offers to spare Mayuri if he begs for mercy and never appears in front of him again. He threatens to shoot him with a spiritual arrow three times stronger than the last shot if he does not. The previous arrow grievously injured Mayuri, having destroyed his left arm. Now enraged, he chastises Ishida for his arrogance and declares that he could match his power, and releases his Bankai. Mayuri explains that the poison his Bankai releases would surely kill him, though Ishida states that his arrow will reach Mayuri long before his Bankai's fatal poison can be released. Mayuri sends his creature charging at Ishida, who fires his arrow, splitting it in half and shooting a hole through Mayuri's abdomen.Bleach manga; Chapter 125 Despite the fatal injuries, Mayuri still lives and much to Ishida's surprise, stabs himself in the throat with his Zanpakutō, allowing him to use its ability to turn himself into liquid so that he could escape, seeping into the cracks of the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, pages 1-6 Later, he hears of Isane Kotetsu's announcement of Aizen's treachery after reforming, but upon being asked by Nemu he refuses to get involved, saying that he is not interested.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 13-14 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Mayuri appears again during the Bount invasion of Karakura Town, he is in his office when he is approached by 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku in reference to having any information on the Bounts. Mayuri flat out refuses to share any information with the inquisitive captain. Not long after Kyōraku leaves, Mayuri finds that all his files on the subject have been erased.Bleach anime; Episode 71 Mayuri later calls a meeting of the Captains and informs them that there is a traitor amongst them whom has erased the information from his database, not realizing it was former 11th Division member Maki Ichinose.Bleach anime; Episode 75 Mayuri explains to the captains the history of the Bounts. Telling a story about a war between the Quincy and the Bounts, which ended in a Bount defeat. The biggest incident to come out of this defeat is the Bounts consuming living souls to increase their power. Mayuri then deduces that the number of people will increase as the Bounts become more active.Bleach anime; Episode 78 Mayuri finds the information on the Bounts and wanting a Bount test subject, he sends Nemu to give Uryū an artifact that will temporarily restore his Quincy powers in exchange for helping the Bount to reach Soul Society (which he assumes will occur).Bleach anime; Episode 78 Meanwhile General Yamamoto begins suspect Mayuri of treason and send Byakuya to search in his families archives for information on the Bounts.Bleach anime; Episode 87 When the Bounts attack Soul Society, Mayuri decides to prove his loyalty by defeating one of the Bount, Sawatari. Sawatari attacks Mayuri with his doll, Baura, and manages to rip Mayuri's left arm off. Mayuri regenerates his arm with his medicine, and uses his Zanpakutō to paralyze Sawatari's doll, Baura. Mayuri then stabs Sawatari in the right arm. Baura then manages to overcome the paralysis to retreat with Sawatari into another dimension. Sawatari surfaces in another location in Seireitei, and Mayuri appears, revealing that he made a scanner to track the Bount. Sawatari attacks Mayuri with the power of other Shinigami that Baura absorbed in previous battles. Mayuri is forced to use his Bankai, and kills Sawatari. The confrontation leaves him severely injured afterwards, largely due to his persistence in trying to capture the Bount alive at first.Bleach anime; Episodes 100-101 Arrancar arc Mayuri is seen when Yamamoto calls him alongside the other Gotei 13 captains for an emergency meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 17 Hueco Mundo arc Mayuri later appears in Hueco Mundo to assist Renji Abarai and Uryū Ishida in dealing with Szayel Aporro Granz alongside his lieutenant, Nemu.Bleach manga; Chapter 298-299 Szayel attempts to use his Resurrección's voodoo ability and, at first, seemed to have easily beaten Mayuri. Suddenly, Mayuri stands up and taunts Szayel which causes the Espada to continue to destroy organs, but this time it has no effect. As it turns out, Mayuri had taken precautions against this ability by implanting himself with fake organs, having studied the technique beforehand using data from bacteria he implanted within Uryū during their last battle (much to Uryū's annoyance).Bleach manga; Chapter 299 & 303 Szayel then takes Nemu captive, but Mayuri releases his Bankai and devours Szayel with it. Szayel uses the rebirth power of his Resurrección to recreate himself inside Nemu, but in doing so is affected by chemicals contained inside Nemu's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 303-304 Mayuri is highly intrigued by this new power, and requests to see what other powers his opponent has. To give him what he asked for, Szayel uses his possession ability to control Mayuri's Bankai, but Mayuri already had countermeasures set in place for just that possibility; his Bankai self destructs, reverting back to its sealed state.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 12-16 Mayuri, disappointed at Szayel's lack of any further abilities, explains that by recreating himself inside Nemu, Szayel is now dosed with a sense-enhancing chemical that he instantly names a 'superhuman drug', as it were. The drug increases Szayel's senses to the point that his body falls grossly behind and cannot move, paralyzing him as minutes become centuries. Mayuri then berates Szayel for his statement as a scientist that he was the perfect being. He then proceeds to pierce Szayel's hand and continues to slowly thrust his Zanpakutō through to Szayel's heart, wishing him a pleasant eternity, before breaking off the blade as the ultimate torture for Szayel and also as punishment for his Zanpakutō striking at its master.Bleach manga; Chapter 305-306 After searching for Szayel's laboratory throughout the rubble, he realizes that he cannot ask Nemu for help. Musing that she is such a "pain in the ass", he revives Nemu with rather odd and possibly very explicit means and has her dig out Szayel's laboratory, within which are a pair of bodies suspended from the ceiling. After this he continues to to heal Uryū and Renji, the latter being healed first so he could go and help in the other concurrent fights. Once he is finished healing Uryū he gives him an anti-Arrancar mine that he invented.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, page 10-18 Fake Karakura Town arc When Byakuya Kuchiki tells Ichigo Kurosaki to go back to Karakura Town, Ichigo complains that he could not get back that easily on his own, and that Kisuke Urahara was not there to open the Garganta. Mayuri then suddenly appears behind the group with Nemu pushing a loaded wagon behind him and complains about the fact that Ichigo is constantly fixated on Urahara. He then notes how Ichigo used no honorifics to address him, but muses about the fact that he was better than Byakuya and Kenpachi, whom Ichigo would only address using their given names. Byakuya takes notice of his unusually lenient mood and asks if it has something to do with the wagon behind him. Mayuri confirms this and tells him that he is in a good mood because, not only has he found some "spoils of war" but at the same place he was also able to analyze the structure of the Garganta. When Ichigo questions his statement, Mayuri begins to rant about what he had learned and orders Nemu to make preparations to send the substitute Shinigami to the Human world. When Ichigo further complains, Mayuri explains to Ichigo that this process was an experiment, and that Ichigo is "Test Subject Number 1" and therefore, he has no right to refuse or to accept. Retsu Unohana then arrives and says she'll accompany Ichigo back. Mayuri is surprised that she'd offer to be a test subject too, but she smiles and says that she has faith in him and that she believes the experiment will be a success. Besides that, if Mayuri failed to make a Garganta, even after analyzing information found in Hueco Mundo, then Urahara would laugh at him. Mayuri reminds her that he could close the Garganta during the transfer, which she merely acknowledges as being true. Unohana only says that she expects no less. He then opens the Garganta to let both Ichigo and Unohana through.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 12-17 Before Ichigo leaves with Unohana, Ichigo tells Mayuri how he is similar to Kisuke, which infuriates him. After Ichigo leaves, Mayuri comments to himself how fascinating Ichigo is and how he will formulate a plan to torment Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 381, 2-5 Byakuya then asks Mayuri why he didn't go to the Human World as well. Mayuri merely replies that there are multiple more interesting specimens in Hueco Mundo and will simply use the Garganta after the war to study the living world more. Byakuya then suggests that Mayuri has faith in Ichigo's abilities to end the war.Bleach manga; Chapter 381 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Captain Kurotsuchi is in attendance on Sōkyoku Hill when an emergency meeting of many ranking Shinigami is called. However, he openly complains about the Captain-Commander ordering the meeting at such a late hour. When Muramasa makes himself known to the Shinigami, he announces that Captain Yamamoto is no longer there. Captain Komamura is disturbed by this news and attacks Muramasa, only to see his own Bankai go rogue and attack him instead. Witnessing this turn of events, many captains and lieutenants attempt to release their own Zanpakutō, but fail. Upon inspecting his own katana, Kurotsuchi notes that he can no longer feel its reiatsu. As President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, he is intrigued by Muramasa's powers and eagerly asks what he has done to accomplish such a feat. Muramasa flatly explains that he has cast a spell which "freed" the Zanpakutō spirits from their "prisons." Shortly thereafter, Ashisogi Jizō materializes out of thin air in front of a dumbfounded Mayuri. But after a brief inspection of the spirit, the captain appeared relaxes, wearing a contented smile, a feeling not shared by any of the others present.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Later, he is seen experimenting on himself, discovering that the Zanpakutō have become completely different entities from the Shinigami. After experimenting on the captured Zanpakutō spirit, Gegetsuburi, he discovers that if a Shinigami defeats or kills their respective Zanpakutō, the Zanpakutō will return to them, but if it is defeated by somebody else, it will not. If it's killed by someone else, it will revert to Shikai form, break in half. After the Zanpakutō spirits and Byakuya attack the Sixth Division's headquarters, Kurotsuchi arrives and detonates Ashisogi Jizō as it is restrained by Kenpachi, effectively subduing his Zanpakutō. As Kurotsuchi attempts to "treat" Ichigo of Ashisogi Jizō's poison, Unohana appears to take over from the fellow captain. He explains that he will use the broken Zanpakutō to learn about how Muramasa's brain-washing technique works.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Later, Kurotsuchi completes his analysis of Muramasa's powers and begins undoing the brainwashing of the Zanpakutō spirits, allowing the freed ones to rejoin their Shinigami partners in the living world to fight Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. in ruins.]] During everyone's rest and partying from the recent chaos, strange beings appear at the Kuchiki manor and cause much destruction. After killing one of them, Byakuya and Rukia go to Kurotsuchi for answers. Mayuri reveals that he never stated that the Zanpakutō spirits would be returned to their original state. He calls out a restored Ashisogi Jizō to show that they can still be summoned. He explains that several of the spirits that Muramasa manifested were not recaptured and were able to kill their masters. Kurotsuchi goes on to say that rather than dying with their partners, they changed into new creatures he deemed "Tōjū". After warning them that these rogue spirits can access their full power, equal to a Bankai, at any time, he asks them with great delight to bring back one, alive, for him to analyze. Later, Rukia succeeds in capturing one and has it sent to Kurotsuchi, who responds with great glee.Bleach anime; Episode 256 Despite his joy in analyzing them, he holds no interest in actually reversing the process from Tōjū to Zanpakutō, until he feels obligating by accepting various sweets as a bribe from Nanao Ise. As he begins his research, he notices something about the broken Tōjū sword that catches his interest.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Mayuri later accompanies the staff of the SDRI on field research. Upon their return, they discover that the SDRI's buildings have been ruined by Senbonzakura and Zabimaru, greatly annoying Mayuri.Bleach anime; Episode 263 Inventions Unlike the inventions of Kisuke, those of Mayuri are not as well known yet. *'Gigai Specialization': However, one major invention is present, which is Mayuri's lieutenant and so-called "daughter," Nemu Kurotsuchi, who is the ultimate result of his Gigai and Modified Soul research. The fact that Nemu can survive toxic poisons, a pierced lung, and having all of her nutrients robbed from her, is a testament to Mayuri's own skill in Gigai creation and modification.Bleach manga; Chapter 123, page 8 *'Bount Sensor': He also creates a simple Bount sensor in the Bount arc of the anime. Though not as powerful as Kisuke's equivalent mod soul versions, it is far more effective once properly calibrated.Bleach anime; Episode 101 *'Zanpakutō Repair and Modification': Mayuri offers a catalogue of Zanpakutō related services that include repair and gender reassignment.Bleach Official Bootleg; pages 10-11 *'Data-gathering Bacteria': He also implants opponents that escape from battle with data-gathering bacteria so as to monitor them afterwards, as was the case with Uryū during their fight. This was how he was able to counter Szayel's Voodoo Doll technique -- Using the information gleaned from the bacteria he had implanted within Uryū, Mayuri was able to quickly conceive and carry out an operation to safeguard himself and his lieutenant beforehand.Bleach manga; Chapter 303, page 11-12 *'Fake Karakura Town': One of his greatest achievements is the creation of an exact replica of Karakura town, as he and his division are the ones responsible for its creation.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 6 *'Anti-Arrancar Mine': After rescuing Uryū from Szayel, he gives Uryū a landmine he designed which is meant to be effective against Arrancar. Once its sensors pick up an Arrancar's reiatsu, it detonates violently. Uryū subsequently used it on the Espada Yammy Riyalgo, with the effect of critically injuring the Arrancar in his sealed state; the explosion was very powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 19 *'Garganta': The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Mayuri recently learned how to use this ability after researching within Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 12-19 Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Mayuri Kurotsuchi is the most intelligent scientific and inventive mind in Soul Society. He is also the most cruel and sadistic. His research and inventive skill is entirely without ethics or morality and he commonly makes test subjects of his own allies if it furthers his goals. His mind is full of scientific curiosity which he puts toward all situations and pursuits he comes across.Bleach Official Bootleg Kubikiri+, page 111-112 *'Master Scientist/Inventor': As the head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Mayuri is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. As Mayuri is the mad scientist archetype embodied, he has no morals or empathy in everyday life and apparently his work is devoid of it as well. He is willing to go to any lengths he feels are necessary to achieve his goals, and apparently cares very little for morals or the value of Human life. He often takes no interest in the issues of Soul Society and prefers to engage in his research when such issues arise, unless personally ordered to do otherwise by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. *'Master Chemist': Being the current head of the Research an Development Institute, Mayuri has otherwise been shown to be an adept chemist. *'Master Strategist': Mayuri has a talent for being well prepared. He takes various precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through his various methods in order to gain a clear advantage. He seems to always have a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. Body Modification Expert: Mayuri has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and he has upgraded a variety of his own body parts to function as weapons or otherwise provide him with useful abilities. *'Liquefaction': When Mayuri's stabs himself with his Zanpakutō while in its sealed state, it has the ability to transform Mayuri into a liquid form. Doing so doesn't kill him, as it is a last resort technique, but instead simply leaves him unable to attack or be attacked, making it an effective escape tool. He commonly can move around in this form and speak as well. He reforms after a few days but without any of his previous body modifications.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 5-7 This ability is a result of the extensive level experimentations he has done on himself.Bleach Official Bootleg Kubikiri+, page 113 *'Extension Arm': His left arm can extend out like a grappling hook. When the arm is attacked it explodes on impact, but with his regenerative serum, this is not a problem (though it does cause him serious pain).Bleach manga; Chapter 121, page 18-19 *'Hidden Kusarigama': He is able to pull part of his ear out to form a scythe attached to a rope-like ligament for use as a kusarigama. It is easily as sharp as a standard Zanpakutō, and he is quite skilled in its use. *'Environment Melding Technique': Another one of Mayuri's abilities likely achieved scientifically is his ability to meld with the color and texture of the environment. It was shown when he was attempting to track the Ryoka in Soul Society.Bleach Manga; Chapter 119, page 15 When he reveals himself, the topical camouflage flakes away. *'Organ Replacement Surgery': Most impressively, he has demonstrated the ability to replace functional internal organs with false ones, a feat he performs on himself and his lieutenant to safeguard them from injury. This particular operation is conceived of and carried out in the span of less than an hour.Bleach manga; Chapter 303, page 12 *'Superhuman Drug:' Mayuri has manufactured a "superhuman drug" that can slow down a person's perception of time. The drug is kept in a bottle by him, but also inside Nemu's body, which is blue in appearance. It is able to make one second seem like 100 years for the unfortunate victim to whom it is administered. An undiluted dose of the drug causes the senses to speed up trillions of times while the relatively "slow" body fails to keep up, resulting in paralysis; on the other hand, it is implied that a diluted dose of the drug can greatly enhance the user's reaction speed. He even stated that a single droplet would have to be diluted 250,000 times to be suitable for use.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 17-20 *'Tracking Expert': He expresses the fact that he merely needs a strand of a person's hair to find them. By using a simple chemical process he can discern the location of the person in question using their DNA as a reference.Bleach manga; chapter 122, page 6 .]] * : Mayuri has also developed a "regenerative serum," which can regrow limbs upon injection, and looks like some sort of green chemical. He used it to regenerate his arm when he fired it off as a grappling hook, and complained about the side-effects of pain that the serum caused. It can also be used to heal less severe injuries, as seen with Uryū and Renji.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 4-5 Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While not masterful in swordsmanship as some other captains, Mayuri is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. His expertise with his Zanpakutō lies in his effective use of its abilities while its in either its Shikai or Bankai release states, rather than his swordsmanship skill. He relies on those abilities or his pre-planned strategies rather than actually engaging in melee combat with his opponent. Mayuri seems to be ambidextrous, as he wields his Zanpakutō in his right hand and his scythe-ear in his left (often simultaneously). In the anime-exclusive Bount arc, he briefly wields his Zanpakutō left-handed as well. Kidō Expert: According to Shunsui Kyoraku, Mayuri is one of the most proficient Kidō users in Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 71, only takes place in the anime. He is capable of releasing a destructive form of Kidō silently from the palm of his hands, blasting holes through walls.Bleach anime; Episode 29, only takes place in the anime. Shunpo Expert: Mayuri was shown easily outrunning Uryū's Hirenkyaku technique after the latter stated it to be faster than Shunpo. He could not, however, keep up with Uryū when he entered the Quincy: Letzt Stil, making him at least an expert in the technique. Great Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. He is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 6 Enhanced Durability: Mayuri has shown himself to have a high tolerance to pain and damage as shown when battling Uryū Ishida, having almost half of his body blown off and not only survived but continued fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 2 Zanpakutō Ashisogi Jizō redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc and the Beast Swords arc see Ashisogi Jizō (spirit). : Ksitigarbha is a bodhisattva that watches over children and the underworld. In Japan, where he is known as Jizō, he looks rather like a baby dressed as a Buddhist monk. Mayuri's Zanpakutō's guard is wrapped in a cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. The hilt is pink. Unlike most Shinigami, his Zanpakutō's sheath hangs directly in front of him, instead of to his side as they are commonly worn, through a visibly modified hook on the end of the hilt of Ashisogi Jizō. *'Shikai': Ashisogi Jizō's Shikai command is . Ashisogi Jizō's blade glows and transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades, the middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades and appear to ascend from the guard which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer (as Ksitigarbha is depicted), all mounted on his sword's normal hilt which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard. The baby's mouth secretes a poisonous vapor in this form at various intervals.Bleach manga; chapter 122, page 12 :Shikai Special Ability: The weapon works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizō, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb.Bleach manga; Chapter 123, page 10-11 During the Bount arc, it is shown that healing the stab wound does not immediately remove the inflicted paralysis.Bleach anime; Episode 101 *'Bankai': : The Baby's head on the guard opens its mouth as it produces a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head, near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. It emits its own individual, red reiatsu upon release.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, pages 14-15 When in this form his Zanpakutō returns to its sealed state. In this state the creature seems to follows Mayuri's verbal commands. :Bankai Special Ability: The creature breathes a poisonous derivative of Mayuri's blood which is lethal to anyone who breathes it, aside from Mayuri and Nemu. The poison spreads through such a wide area, and it is almost impossible to avoid it. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's poison is very potent, as Szayel Aporro's body started to break down immediately after it was introduced.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 15 The poison has an antidote, which Nemu keeps behind her lieutenant's badge, and which Mayuri keeps on his person.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 8-9 Mayuri can change the composition of the poison as well, ensuring that no foolproof antidote can ever be manufactured to cure it, and no immunity is developed against it.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, page 13 Even if the opponent does not breathe, the poison will still enter their body. So far, the only way to be unaffected by the poison is to repel it with a sufficient amount of reiatsu. Anyone within the vicinity of the person repeling the poison will also be unaffected.Bleach anime; Episode 245 :*'Retractable Blades': Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō can produce numerous blades which can also extend from its chest, allowing it to run through and skewer opponents. This, used simultaneously with its poison makes Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō particularly lethal to anyone that cannot keep a safe distance, which is also difficult due to its immense size. Instead of the blades, it can also apparently devour an opponent after it charges into them, killing them.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 16-17''Bleach'' anime; Episode 199 :*'Self-Destruct Protocol': Mayuri has also physically modified Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō itself so that it will self-destruct and return to its sealed state if it were to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 15-16 Relationships Nemu Kurotsuchi Mayuri's "daughter" that he made himself from combining Gigai and Gikon technology. Since she is his daughter, they hold many similarities. He often abuses and mistreats her in many ways, such as using her as a human shield. Despite all this, Nemu seems to be very loyal to her father and has displayed this when she injured herself in order to give him an advantage in battle. In contrast to Mayuri's persona, Nemu is more kind and caring, as shown when she thanked Uryū for not killing her father. Retsu Unohana He seems to have a rivalry with Unohana, regarding biomedical care as their divisions sometimes coincide. Though there is no true animosity or hostility, Mayuri has been known to make threats or challenges towards Captain Unohana, who would wave it off with a pleasant comment. Most notably, Unohana has managed to create an antidote that would be able to heal anyone poisoned by Mayuri's Zanpakutō, to which Mayuri vows to create a poison that not even she can make an antidote of. Appearance in other media Mayuri appears in most Bleach games, such newer games like Bleach: Versus Crusade and Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 have him playable in his Hueco Mundo appearance. Some games also have him with Nemu as an assist character. He is seen in Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion and Bleach: Fade to Black, experimenting as usual. He also has a Bleach Beat Collection, "Not Perfect is Good". Trivia *Mayuri runs a cosmetic surgery clinic called .Bleach Official Bootleg; Page 170 *Kurotsuchi's last name is one of the few Shinigami names in Bleach which uses kanji based on the meaning of the name and not the sound. "Kurotsuchi" means "black soil" (kuro - black; tsuchi - soil), as does the kanji (涅). However, the kanji's reading (pronunciation) is "ne" or "so". *Tite Kubo has stated in an interview that Mayuri is his favorite character to draw. *In the Bleach best bout poll Mayuri's fight with Uryū came in eighth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 1 *According to the Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs, Mayuri's zanpakutō has the ability to turn whatever it cuts to liquid. However this has yet to be shown in the manga or the anime. Quotes * (To Nemu Kurotsuchi) "Be quiet. You too, Nemu. Do you want me to cut you up again?"Bleach manga; Chapter 93, page 9 * (To Orihime Inoue) "If you work for me, I'll treat you well. In case you are worried, I am really gentle with female subjects. How about this? I'll give you top class special treatment. I'll only drug you eight times a day and only four hours of machine operations a day. You will eat with your mouth and when you sleep, I'll give you clothes. And I'll stay away from any life-threatening operations if I operate on you. How about it? This is a special offer that I've never offered to any test subject before."Bleach manga; Chapter 121, pages 9-11 * (To Uryū Ishida) "Ooh, a Quincy. They are a rare breed. I haven't seen a live one for many years. However, I'm sorry, but I've already finished studying your kind. I have absolutely no interest in you."Bleach manga; Chapter 121, pages 12-13 * (To Uryū Ishida) "Having you running around is a little inconvenient for me. Even though we have Shunpo to counter it, it's very tiring. After this I have to find that girl and study her. I'll be busy. You're not worth the effort, so I'll use the fastest and easiest way to kill you."Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 11 * "A man's scream is really lacking in comparison to a woman's. It's nowhere as lustful. Rather, it's unbearably annoying."Bleach manga; Chapter 123, page 12 *(About his Zanpakutō) "My, my. The tool defying its own master. Did it really think it would get away with that? It was designed such that if it were ever to bite at me, then it would instantly self-destruct."Bleach manga; Chapter 305, pages 13-14 * (To Szayel Aporro Granz) "There is nothing in this world that is truly "perfect". Though it may be a rather large cliché, it is still the truth. It is the ordinary people who look up to "perfection" as an ideal and seek after it. But in truth, what is this idea of "perfection" truly worth? Nothing. Not a single thing. I detest "perfection". To be "perfect" is to be unable to improve any further. There would be no scope for "creation", not a single gap in one's knowledge or one's ability. Do you see now? To true scientists like you and I, "Perfection" is tantamount to "despair". We aspire to reach greater levels of brilliance than ever before, but never, NEVER, to reach perfection. That is the paradox through which we scientists must struggle. Indeed, it is our duty to find pleasure in that struggle. In other words, the second you allowed yourself to spout a ridiculous word like "perfect", in truth, you had already been defeated. That is if you wish to be treated as a scientist."Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 4-6 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Test subjects shouldn't run their mouths so much. This is an experiment and you are test subject No.1. You don't have the right to refuse or to make any decisions!"Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 14 * "I see. Interesting. You're an interesting man Ichigo Kurosaki! I thought it would be interesting to shut you up inside the Garganta, but no. After this battle is over, I will slowly and carefully immerse you in terror. It will be a terror so great that it will make you think of this battle as a pleasant memory."Bleach manga; Chapter 381, pages 4-5 * (To Byakuya Kuchiki) "To put it simply, at this time, Hueco Mundo has a greater number of interesting corpses. That's all there is to it. Besides, they'll simply open the Garganta from the other side whenever the battle is over. After that, I suppose I'll stroll into the Human World and carefully examine each of the individual corpses."Bleach manga; Chapter 381, page 14 References Navigation de:Mayuri Kurotsuchi es:Mayuri Kurotsuchi Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male